Lumière dans une mémoire ensanglantée
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Deux orphelins de guerre. Il était prêt à protéger le fils de ses amis, coûte que coûte. Une lueur dans les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir à tout instant.


**Coucou !**

**Voilà chaton, l'OS est là, j'ai enfin réussi à pondre un texte potable. J'avoue que je l'ai écrit pour toi, alors j'espère que cette idée qui m'est « tombée sur la tête comme un cookie sortie du four » te séduira autant qu'elle m'a séduite, malgré la Muse qui jouait à cache-cache avec moi. Ce n'est pas tout joyeux et guimauve, j'en suis génétiquement incapable, mais bon, je voulais te faire ce petit cadeau, en remerciement pour ta présence, tes délires qui me font toujours rire comme une tarée, ce qui fait un bien fou quand j'ai envie de tout plaquer. Tu es formidable ma petite reine des neiges, n'en doute jamais !;) ' remet son masque de sociopathe '**

**Enjoy !**

Des pas précipités résonnèrent sur un vieux plancher parfaitement ciré. Un rire enfantin envahit la maison, et adoucit l'ambiance hautaine renvoyée par les tableaux représentant de nobles figures à l'air méprisant. Kreattur, le vieil elfe de maison habillé d'un pagne d'un blanc éclatant et arborant fièrement le médaillon de Regulus Black, eut juste le temps d'esquiver la fusée aux cheveux bleus. Le bambin se précipita vers un canapé en cuir où étaient assis Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Il sauta sur les genoux de son parrain qui sauva in extremis sa flûte de champagne. Sur une table basse, étaient disposés une bouteille et des petits fours soigneusement préparés par Kreattur. Andromeda Tonks, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil voisin, fronça ses sourcils blanchis par le temps et réprimanda doucement le petit :

«Teddy, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas sauter sur les canapés ! Tu aurais pu casser quelque chose ou te faire très mal !

-Mais grand-mère, je veux jouer ! se justifia Teddy Lupin avec une moue boudeuse. »

Harry, avec un sourire en coin, le prit sur ses genoux, avant de s'attirer un regard noir de la part de la grand-mère. Il l'ignora superbement puis demanda au petit garçon avec un air comploteur qui le fit rire aux éclats :

«Tu veux venir jouer dans ta chambre avec moi ?

-Harry, il doit dîner et...

-Oh Mrs Tonks, la coupa Ginny, laissez-le s'amuser pour ce soir ! »

La perspicace jeune femme adressa un regard de connivence à son petit-ami : elle comprenait ce besoin qu'il avait de partager des moments privilégiés avec son filleul, et se débrouillait toujours pour lui sauver la mise face à une Andromeda un peu trop sévère. Si elle ne ressemblait à aucune de ses sœurs aînées, elle conservait les restes d'une éducation Black, basée sur le sens de l'honneur et la discipline. Harry prit l'enfant dans ses bras, avant de l'emmener en courant vers l'escalier : il avait vécu, durant des mois, avec l'angoisse de ne pas savoir s'occuper correctement du fils de ses amis, mais les gestes lui venaient naturellement, même s'il n'avait reçu aucune preuve d'amour dans son enfance.

Le jeune sorcier était décidé à ce que Teddy ait l'enfance la plus douce possible, loin de cette célébrité qui lui avait si souvent empoisonné la vie, loin de cette violence qui avait entaché son adolescence. Il le déposa dans une chambre aux teintes bleues et blanches, décorée avec goût par Hermione et Ginny : avec un sourire, il se remémora l'enthousiasme des deux femmes de sa vie, leurs essais, leurs ratés, et leurs crises de colère face aux garçons affublés d'un « goût affreux ». Le jeune homme gardait ces souvenirs heureux comme des trésors, des souvenirs que même les Détraqueurs ne pourraient lui arracher ces moments de bonheurs voilaient ceux maculés de sang et de larmes, synonymes d'une souffrance qui faisait partie de lui mais qu'il aurait souhaité oublier.

Il contempla Teddy : il avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de Tonks, de son visage aux traits réguliers, mais ses yeux noisette étaient ceux de Remus : doux et chaleureux. Harry était heureux de ne pas y voir la tristesse qui habitait toujours les prunelles de son ami, hantées par un monstre qu'il cherchait désespérément à faire taire. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra en pensant aux deux disparus, des fantômes qui hantaient son passé déjà bien trop lourd, qui n'existaient plus que dans la mémoire de ceux qui les avaient connus. Comme lui, Teddy ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents, vivrait avec cette plaie béante, qui ne se refermerait jamais tout à fait il se demanderait sans cesse ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec ces deux personnes qui l'avaient aimé profondément mais dont il ne se souvenait pas. Terrible réalité.

«Regarde parrain ! »

La voix joyeuse et fluette de son filleul ramena Harry à la réalité. Avec un sourire, il enjoignit le petit à lui faire la démonstration de ses incroyables pouvoirs : Teddy changea son nez en un bec d'aigle, et il poussa un cri féroce avant de se jeter sur l'adulte face à lui, qui le retint.

«C'est bien hein ? Grand-mère dit que je dois pas faire ça devant les voisins. Pourquoi parrain ?

-Tes voisins sont des moldus Teddy : ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs, et tu pourrais les surprendre. »

Harry pesait ses mots : il ne pouvait pas expliquer à un enfant qu'un monde n'était pas prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il était, qu'il devrait cacher ses dons à ceux qui n'en possédaient pas, à ceux qui niaient son existence. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, puis retrouva son sourire : son parrain eut l'impression de se trouver face à Tonks. Elle répandait sa bonne humeur partout autour d'elle, et respirait cette joie de vivre incarnée par son fils.

Il se rappelait de sa manière d'égayer les dîners tendus de l'Ordre du Phénix avec ses pitreries. Il se souvenait aussi de sa maladresse : elle annonçait toujours son arrivée en renversant le porte-parapluies, au grand dam de Molly Weasley. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être mère : un bonheur arraché par la guerre. Avec mélancolie, il pensa que Remus seraitsoulagé : son fils unique ne portait pas la malédiction qui l'avait emprisonné à cinq ans. La pleine lune n'était pas synonyme de douleur pour cet enfant, qui pouvait la contempler avec un émerveillement naïf. Harry avait palpé la souffrance de son ami et mentor, avait contemplé ce monstre qui n'était pas Remus, qui était l'opposé de cet homme doux et courageux, d'une intelligence remarquable, qui lui avait soufflé que la peur n'était pas invincible.

Cet homme qui avait évoqué Lily et James pour la première fois, lui brossant un portrait des spectres de son passé que tout le monde admirait, sans les avoir réellement connus. Ce professeur aux habits miteux levait le voile sur une période que Harry était avide de connaître, lui, l'orphelin sans réponses.

Un homme terrifié par lui-même avait permis à un jeune homme de lever la tête face au malheur et à la folie incarnées. Sans Remus, Harry aurait été incapable de sauver Sirius, et n'aurait pas connu ces deux années de bonheur éphémère. Des moments de joie dispersés dans le vent du temps impitoyable. Le visage de Teddy se modifia, ses cheveux prirent des teintes impossibles, et le sorcier s'amusa de ces jeux enfantins, ces jeux qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

Voldemort avait détruit son enfance d'un sort, l'avait obligé à assumer un destin qui avait failli le rendre fou. James et Lily n'étaient que photos et paroles, et ne survivait en lui que le sentiment qu'ils l'avaient aimé, et qu'il les aimait plus que tout en retour. Ses parents racontés par les voix de leurs meilleurs amis, qui avaient abandonné leur fils bien trop tôt. Des guides, des amis de toujours, qui ne le quitteraient jamais vraiment. L'un emporté par le voile, l'autre étendu sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle, aux côtés de son épouse.

Pour la première fois, Remus avait semblé serein. Harry était resté longtemps face aux corps, sans pleurer, le visage vide. Peine emprisonnée, refus de croire à l'évidence. L'impression trop familière que la mort l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas, fauchant ses amis sur son passage. Ses deux amis s'étaient battus pour lui permettre d'offrir un avenir à son fils, faisant implicitement leurs adieux à ce nourrisson qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais. Une petite vie entre ses mains, une histoire douloureuse qui se répétait. Le dernier des Maraudeurs était mort, emportant sa compagne avec elle, avait rejoint son premier amour. Le dernier lien avec ses parents s'était envolé, poussière emportée par le vent.

Harry s'était fait la promesse que Teddy grandirait en sachant qui étaient ses parents : les Dursley avaient toujours refusé de lui parler des siens, qu'ils avaient toujours critiqués, dans leur refus d'accepter la magie, prisonniers de leur idiotie et de leur peur. Le petit Lupin devait être fier des siens, et les aimer autant que ceux qui les avaient connus les aimaient. Un moyen de les remercier et de leur rendre hommage. Hermione l'aidait déjà à constituer un album de photos, qu'il offrirait au petit quand il serait plus grand : le même que celui que Hagrid lui avait offert un jour, armé d'un sourire barbu. Ces photos l'avaient aidé, réconforté dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Harry tiendrait la promesse tacite qu'il avait faite à Remus : celle de protéger son fils, quoi qu'il arrive, et de le rendre heureux, de l'éloigner le plus possible de cette guerre qui collait à la peau des survivants comme un chancre. Au moins Teddy ne se réveillait-il pas chaque nuit en sueur, victime de cauchemars. Il sortit sa baguette et amusa son filleul en changeant la couleur des murs et des meubles, en métamorphosant les objets en petits animaux : avec un rire, il imagina la tête que ferait Minerva McGonagall si elle était présente. Son ancienne professeure se désolait qu'un sorcier aussi doué ne fasse pas usage de son potentiel. Sa formation d'Auror avait grandement amélioré ses talents de métamorphose, et son cœur se réchauffait en voyant le petit s'amuser de ces petits sorts. Des sorts qu'il n'avait découverts qu'à l'âge de onze ans, quand Hagrid lui avait révélé sa véritable nature, celle que les Dursley avaient cherché à anéantir.

Teddy ne connaîtrait jamais les affres d'une enfance malheureuse : au moins Harry pouvait-il lui faire ce cadeau, et lui donner une véritable famille. Trop tôt, il serait confronté à cette guerre dont son parrain avait été le héros, trop tôt, sa notoriété et celle de ses amis rejaillirait sur cet être qui n'avait rien demandé, trop tôt, il poserait des questions. Trop tôt, il devrait révéler la lycanthropie de Remus à son propre fils, et voir se refléter la peur dans ses yeux, la peur de devenir un monstre à chaque pleine lune, la peur du rejet des autres s'ils apprenaient le secret du héros Remus Lupin. Son père qu'il ne manquerait pas de comparer à Fenrir Greyback, un être qui n'avait d'humain que le nom, un être qui avait fait de la vie de son ami un enfer, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il devrait alors le rassurer, dessiner à nouveau le portrait de l'homme, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses joies et ses peines. Il se mordit la lèvre, et réprima la douleur latente qui refaisait surface, telle un prédateur guettant sa proie.

Il avait gardé les alliances de Remus et Tonks, la seule femme qui n'avait pas repoussé cet homme déchiré, hanté par la souffrance d'un passé difficile à assumer, et vivant dans l'ombre d'un monstre incontrôlable. Un petit rayon de soleil qui avait tendu la main à un homme qui l'avait touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, qui lui avait offert son cœur, sa vie, sa confiance. Harry se souvenait des réticences de l'ancien Maraudeur, qui vivait dans la peur de blesser autrui, dans le souvenir de Sirius disparu, un homme qui ne parvenait pas à tourner la page, qui avait trop perdu pour oser encore aimer.

La jeune Auror avait apprivoisé cet être blessé, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait droit d'aimer, et que le bonheur ne lui avait pas complètement tourné le dos. Remus avait tenté de s'échapper, effrayé par cet enfant qui arrivait, effrayé par ces joies futures qu'il ne pensait pas mériter, erreur de la nature qu'il pensait être. Harry l'avait toujours admirée pour cela, et lui en avait été secrètement reconnaissant : il détestait voir son ami s'embourber dans le souvenir de celui qu'il avait aimé, dans cette douleur qui s'entremêlait à celle qui l'avait toujours accompagné depuis la mort de James et Lily.

Harry lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout cela, la colère l'envahissant, lui, l'orphelin, lui qui n'avait jamais connu la joie d'avoir des parents. Cette personne qu'il admirait ne pouvait pas priver son propre enfant de tout cela, lui qui s'était toujours comporté en père auprès du fils de son ami. Ce n'était pas bien. Voldemort avait fait voler en éclats cette famille, comme il avait réduit la sienne en miettes. Dernières victimes de sa folie meurtrière. Anéantis par Dolohov et Bellatrix Lestrange, deux noms marqués au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Harry.

Il sursauta quand une menotte effleura son visage.

«Parrain, tu as l'air triste. Tu veux un bisou magique ?

-Je ne suis pas triste, mon bonhomme. Et oui, je veux bien. »

L'enfant déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de son parrain, puis l'observa sérieusement :

«Tu as arrêté de sourire. Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-Je pensais à des personnes que j'aimais et qui ne sont plus là, révéla le sorcier.

-Elles sont où ? demanda Teddy avec une curiosité innocente.

-Elles sont parties très loin, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. »

Son filleul croisa les bras, boudeur.

«Grand-mère dit toujours ça, même quand on parle de papa et maman. Elle dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas revenir, mais qu'ils me voient quand même. Je comprends pas, avoua-t-il. »

Harry retint un soupir : comment expliquer la terrible vérité à un enfant ? Comment le confronter au visage hideux de la mort ? Il savait que Teddy était un petit garçon intelligent et qu'il ne se contenterait pas de réponses évasives, des réponses de brume. Les Dursley n'avaient pas fait preuve de délicatesse, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne grandirait jamais dans l'amour d'une famille, lui, l'orphelin, le rejeté.

« Grand-mère a raison : il ne reviendront pas, Teddy. Mais ils veillent sur toi, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et ils t'ont aimé énormément. Mais parfois, ceux qu'on aime ne peuvent plus être avec nous, tu comprends ? »

Teddy hocha la tête, puis sourit à nouveau.

«Grand-mère dit qu'ils vivent là. Alors comme ils sont là, tu ne dois plus être triste.»

Il posa la main sur le cœur de Harry, qui retint un rire entrecoupé d'un sanglot. A trois ans, il découvrait une vérité à la fois rassurante et terrible : la certitude de savoir que les disparus nous aimaient, tout en sachant que nos yeux ne contempleraient plus leur silhouette, ne plongeraient plus dans les leurs. Cet enfant le rassurait, lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans cette tristesse bien trop attirante, même après trois ans. Les instants de bonheur avaient remplacé la tension et l'angoisse, les rires palliaient aux larmes, mais la mémoire était toujours aussi vive. Le monde sorcier était une légion d'écorchés : chaque famille avait été touchée par le massacre orchestré par Lord Voldemort. Les moldus, dans leur ignorance presque enviable, avaient simplement cru à une série d'accidents. Il prit une inspiration : il était décidé à vivre l'instant présent pour le moment, sans trop envisager l'avenir.

L'idée d'imaginer le futur l'effrayait presque, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre terrifiante d'un mage fou. Un sorcier qui avait accompagné chaque seconde de sa vie, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de sa jeunesse. Au moins s'en était-il sorti, au moins ne reposait-il pas dans une tombe. Un jour, il emmènerait Teddy sur celle de ses parents : Andromeda prétendait qu'il était trop jeune pour entrer dans un cimetière. La vieille dame avançait doucement, faisait peu à peu compendre à son petit-fils la terrible réalité. Il ne serait jamais comme les autres enfants, et pourtant, serait semblables à tant d'autres qui, comme lui, avaient perdu leurs parents durant ces années noires.

Il planta un baiser sur la joue rebondie du petit garçon, qui protesta doucement. Il élèverait son filleul comme son fils, comme celui qu'il avait toujours appelé «Professeur » le souhaitait, comme celle qui était arrivée un soir avec des sorts ménagers qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas le voulait. Une responsabilité qu'il assumait avec joie et fierté. Remus et Tonks n'avaient pas confié Teddy à l'Elu, au Survivant dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres, dont le visage était dans tous les esprits, sans que ces illustres inconnus ne voient véritablement l'homme qui se cachait derrière, mais à leur ami, au fils que Remus n'avait jamais eu, Harry Potter. S'il considérait les Weasley comme une seconde famille, à la mort de Sirius, le jeune homme avait perdu celle qui l'unissait à James et Lily. Son amant et sa cousine lui en avaient offert une autre, lui avaient soufflé qu'il ne serait jamais seul, lui qui était terrorisé à l'idée d'être abandonné.

«Dis parrain, on joue avec le balai ?

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi le temps de trouver où tante Ginny l'a rangé, ordonna doucement Harry. »

Il se déplaça dans la pièce, suivi par un bambin surexcité : Ron affirmait qu'ils en feraient un grand joueur de Quidditch et avait offert ce cadeau à un Teddy ravi, sous le regard blasé d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement adepte de ce sport si célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, et dans lequel sa meilleure amie excellait, en tant que poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead. La studieuse jeune femme préférait lui apprendre des jeux éducatifs, dont certains étaient tirés du monde des moldus : chacun s'impliquait dans l'éducation du petit garçon, évoquant parfois ses parents. Des mots teintés d'une nostalgie douce-amère. Parfois, Bill et Fleur amenaient Victoire, une fillette aussi resplendissante que sa mère, adorable et espiègle, même si elle faisait montre d'un caractère de Vélane. Les deux enfants s'entendaient à merveille, et faisaient la joie de Molly Weasley, une véritable mamie gâteau, qui oubliait un peu la douleur due à la mort de Fred en s'occupant des deux enfants. Une douleur qui se reflétait parfois dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait, une douleur qu'il aurait voulu souffler, tout en sachant qu'elle ne la quitterait jamais réellement.

Harry était impressionné par le pouvoir guérisseur d'un petit : un espoir qui n'avait pas conscience d'en être un, une lueur dans l'obscurité parfois trop oppressante. Il dénicha enfin le balai en question dans une armoire, et installa le petit dessus. Il le regarda conduire l'engin avec amusement, se heurtant parfois aux meubles, sans jamais tomber. Son parrain serait toujours là pour le retenir, quoi qu'il arrive. La pluie commença à noyer les rues londoniennes, en cette soirée d'octobre. Une soirée prometteuse comme le seraient toutes les autres, une soirée purifiée du sang des souvenirs qui peuplaient les esprits des survivants.


End file.
